Utakata Arashi
|birthday=February 3 |age=17 |gender=Male |height=178cm (5'10") |weight=70kg (154lbs) |hair_color=White |eye_color=Gray |blood_type=O |quirk=Typhoon |status=Alive |birthplace=Near Toyama Prefecture |family=Utakata Kaze (Father) Utakata Aoi (Mother) Utakata Mizuke (Younger sister) |occupation=Student |affiliation=Yūei |japanese_voice=Morita Masakazu |english_voice=Max Mittelman }} is a third-year student at Yūei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Arashi is a handsome young man with a lean body. He is considered attractive by his female classmates. He has semi-long white hair that flares out at the ends, and he has gray eyes. His skin is a bit pale, and it is soft from the amount of moisture he takes in. His hero costume consists of a long blue coat with the sleeves rolled above his elbows. He has a gray shirt under the coat and a white cravat. He has silver gauntlets, and a white belt with a white pouch hanging from it. He also wears white pants tucked into black boots. Personality Arashi is an irritable person who claims that he dislikes most people. He tends to be serious most of the time, but he does joke around. He especially likes to mess with his sister, Mizuke, as he finds it humorous. Even though he bullies her, he is incredibly protective of his sister. He tends to be cold towards people, but he opens up around his friends. He is passionate about his dream to be a hero, and he always gives it his all. History Quirk and Abilities : his quirk allows him to control the elements of water and air. He can use the air around him to attack, as well as his own breath. He can generate water, but it eventually dry out his body or the air around him. * : He inhales a huge amount of air, then pushes it out in a concentrated stream of powerful air. * : He generates water, then uses air to form a tornado of water. He can absorb the target into the tornado. * : He shoots a stream of water with one hand and a stream of air with the other hand. The two streams can either hit the target from both sides, or combine and swirl together to attack from one side. Transforming: He can transform his body into wind or water for short periods of time in order to evade attacks or move a short distance quickly. Enhanced strength: Even without his quirk, he has above average physical strength. He can produce great amounts of force using his quirk, as well. Enhanced durability: He is able to take several strong hits and still stay on his feet. Equipment Hero Costume: His costume is covered with hydrophobic coating. *'Gauntlets': His gauntlets absorb water from the air to store for emergency situations. The orbs on the side indicate how much water is stored. They can also purify the air if needed. *'Pouch': The pouch on his belt contains a first aid kit. Trivia *His name translates to "storm." *He drinks a lot of water so that he is hydrated enough if he generates too much water. *His health is directly related to the purity and amount of moisture in the air. Quotes *''"You can't spend your entire life trying to be like me. You need to break from my path and begin to carve your own."'' (to Mizuke) Category:Boku no Hero Academia